14 días
by BlAnWhiDe
Summary: Del primero al catorce de febrero. Día 1. - Whenever you are. Día 2. - Your guardian angel. Día 3. - Outlaws of love. Día 4. - Never close our eyes. Día 5. Nicotine. Día 6. Luna. Día 7. Vanilla Twilight. Dia 8. Never too late. Día 9. Enchanted. Dia 10. House of memories. Día 11. Right here. Día 12. Odd one. Día 13. Keep me breathing. Día 14. Somos algo más.
1. Día 1 Whenever you are

**_Whenever you are_**

 _Yuri, estoy aquí._

 _Estoy a tu lado._

 _Nunca lo olvides, ¿si?_

 _En donde quiera que estés, aunque no me puedas ver._

 _Yo estoy contigo._

 _Si no es en cuerpo, lo estoy en espíritu._

 _Yuri, te amo._

 _Esta noche, y siempre._

 _Cuando estamos juntos me encargo de hacerte sonreír._

 _Una sonrisa de alegría, de pena._

 _Una sonrisa relajada._

 _Una sonrisa forzada, que no consigues mantener, y se transforma en una real._

 _Una sonrisa por la razón que sea._

 _¿Está bien, Yuri?_

 _Dime que lo está, por favor, porque no puedo no hacerlo._

 _Dónde sea que estés, permanezco a tu lado._

 _Siempre._

 _Me aceptaste hace tanto, y aún lo haces._

 _Yuri, eres mi ángel._

 _Mi lindo, lindo, y tan inocente ángel._

 _Perdóname por arrebatar parte de esa inocencia._

 _Pero necesitaba... poseerte._

 _Yuri, sé que soy egoísta, pero no puedo evitarlo._

 _Yuri, tú también eres egoísta, no lo niegues._

 _Entonces, seamos egoístas, juntos._

 _Yo junto a ti._

 _Tú junto a mí._

Entrelazo nuestras manos, y beso tu frente, sobre uno de tus párpados, tu nariz, tus labios, tu barbilla. Beso tu cuello, y me detengo.

\- Yuri - pronuncio, suavemente.

\- ¿Si? - respondes con cientos de veces más tacto.

\- Te amo.


	2. Día 2 Your guardian angel

_**Your guardian angel**_

Sonríes.

Sonríes, y yo lloro.

Pero no te preocupes, no son lágrimas de tristeza.

Todo lo contrario.

Lloro porque soy feliz.

Soy feliz de tenerte a mi lado.

Soy feliz de que me permitas permanecer junto a ti.

Soy feliz porque compartes tu fuerza conmigo, esa fuerza que crees no poseer.

Pero eres fuerte, Yuri. Eres más fuerte de lo que yo jamás podría llegar a ser.

Si yo hubiera fracasado, sé que me habría derrumbado.

Justo como tú lo hiciste.

Pero, la diferencia está en que yo no habría podido recuperarme.

Sé que no lo habría logrado.

Y es que no estoy acostumbrado al fracaso.

Y no quiero estarlo jamás.

Llegué a Japón con la intención de recuperar mi inspiración, ayudándote.

Y tú acabaste ayudándome a mí de formas que sé, nadie más habría conseguido.

Me devolviste dos palabras que perdí por un largo camino, por descuidado.

Yuri, tú le devolviste el significado a mi vida. Y reescribiste el que tenía entendido por el de amor.

Cuando veía hacia arriba, por más que el cielo se encontrara despejado, y el sol brillara en todo su esplendor, yo sólo podía apreciar tonos de grises.

Hasta que te conocí, Yuri.

Por eso, y mucho más, gracias.

Gracias por ser mi ángel.

Gracias por amarme.

Prometo que jamás te dejaré volver a caer.


	3. Día 3 Outlwas of love

**_Outlaws of love_**

Yuri, ¿por qué no permites que tome tu mano, como siempre lo hago? ¿Por qué te alejas? Yuri, ¿acaso los comentarios que aquellas personas hicieron ayer, cuando estábamos pagando por un par de bebidas energéticas en una pequeña tienda del centro, te afectaron tanto?

Yuri, ¿acaso crees que las etiquetas que utilizaron con nosotros son correctas?

No, Yuri, no lo son. Por supuesto que no, no lo son en absoluto, y, aunque lo fueran, no tendría porqué afectarnos.

Yuri, tú y yo no somos un "solo". Mucho menos un "algo".

Somos más, mucho más.

Tú y yo somos un "todo".

Y, no, Yuri, no lo digo "solo" porque nos uniéramos en cuerpo por primera vez semanas atrás. No, claro que no.

Tú y yo somos un todo desde hace mucho antes.

Te volviste parte fundamental de mi vida cuando me di cuenta de que no podía concebir una vida sin ti. Sin tu sonrisa, sin tu mirada, sin tu risa, sin tus suaves palabras de aliento, sin tus reprimendas, sin tu tacto. Sin tu presencia.

No existe sensación más maravillosa que la que invade mi pecho cada mañana, al despertar, y encontrarte a mi lado. Excepto quizá cuando abres tus preciosos ojos, me miras, sonríes, murmuras _buenos días, Vitya,_ y te acurrucas contra mi pecho, permitiendo que te rodee con mis brazos. Permitiendo que te proteja, siempre.

Yuri, por favor, no me prives de eso. Por lo que más quieras, no me prives de ti.

Las reglas del amor no deben afectarnos.

Porque nuestro sentir va mucho más allá de lo que esa sencilla palabra puede englobar.


	4. Día 4 Never close our eyes

**_Never close our eyes_**

¡Yuri!

¿Dónde estás?

¡No tenemos tiempo!

El oscuro pasillo se extiende más y más, no puedo ver la salida, pero sigo corriendo.

Seguimos corriendo.

Tú, Yuri, yo, y decenas de otras personas.

Corremos hacia la salida, hacia la libertad.

Grito tu nombre, y te escucho gritar el mío.

Mi corazón continúa latiendo agitado contra mi pecho, pero al menos sé que estás bien.

Todos los pasos parecen estar sincronizados.

No debemos dejar de correr.

Trato de dirigirme hacia donde creo haber oído tu voz, pero es inútil. Está demasiado oscuro, es más seguro continuar en una sola línea.

Y, entonces, vuelvo a escucharte.

Tu voz está mucho más cerca.

Y un par de manos chocan contra mi pecho.

Eres tú, Yuri.

Me apresuro en tomar tus manos, y te jalo conmigo.

No tenemos tiempo qué perder.

No nos detendremos.

Te digo que, en cuanto salgamos, continuaremos corriendo hasta que las piernas ya no nos den más. Solo en ese momento descansaremos, entre los brazos del otro.

Y no cerraremos los ojos.

Nunca, nunca los cerraremos.

Tendremos tiempo para descansar cuando estemos muertos, pero, hasta que ese momento llegue, sigamos despiertos, Yuri.

No cerremos los ojos, nunca.

Envejezcamos juntos, y despiertos.


	5. Día 5 Nicotine

**_Nicotine_**

Yuri, ¿qué fue lo que me hiciste?

Ya no puedo siquiera cerrar los ojos, porque irremediablemente te veré.

Desde que te besé, no ha habido un solo día en el que pasen cinco minutos y yo no tenga tu imagen fija dentro de mi cabeza.

Yuri, eres peor que cualquier droga.

Me hiciste adicto a ti.

Pero, estoy seguro que no fue tu intención.

No, por supuesto que no lo fue.

Yo solo caí en tu red, una red que ni siquiera eres consciente de haber tejido en un primer lugar.

Mis pulmones arden por la falta de aire.

Lo siento, no puedo controlarme cuando te tengo entre mis brazos.

Necesito besarte hasta quedar sin aliento.

Sí, Yuri, es una necesidad.

¿Entiendes lo que te digo?

Eres una droga.

Eres mi droga.

Y no estoy dispuesto a compartirte, con nadie. Jamás.

* * *

 ** _Sí, todos los títulos tienen relación con canciones. :)_**

 ** _Esta es Nicotine de la banda Panic! At the Disco._**

 ** _Gracias por leer. :D_**


	6. Día 6 Luna

**_Luna_**

No insistiré.

Yuri, el cielo resplandece, está lleno de estrellas.

¿Aún así no vas a oír lo que tengo que decir?

Yuri, por favor.

Por favor, no me des la espalda.

No te alejes.

Un beso.

Un beso es todo lo que te pido.

Pero, también quiero que voltees, y me veas.

Yuri, la luna brilla, y es hermosa.

Casi tan hermosa como lo eres tú.

Casi.

Yuri, si la luna desapareciera, entonces el mal se descontrolaría.

Si tú desaparecieras, yo me volvería un lunático.

La luna puede abandonar el cielo, por entero, unos días.

Ella puede desaparecer, y no dejar que nadie la vea, pero vuelve, Yuri.

La luna siempre vuelve.

Lentamente, lo sé, pero lo hace, regresa, hasta estar llena una vez más.

Y volver a desaparecer.

Yuri, la luna es bella, pero no más que tú.

Tú no eres la luna.

Y, por esa misma razón, no puedes desaparecer.

No puedes huir.

¿Eso es lo que deseas?

Deja que vea tus ojos, Yuri.

Por favor.

* * *

 _ **Del grupo ¨Zoé¨**_


	7. Día 7 Vanilla Twilight

**_Vanilla Twilight_**

Te extraño.

Te extraño tanto.

Viktor, deseo que estés aquí, junto a mí.

Extraño tanto la sensación cálida y segura que tus brazos me proporcionan cada que me abrazas.

Viktor, ¿recibiste la carta que te envié?

Lo siento si es muy cursi.

Pensé en adjuntar una foto, pero eso definitivamente habría sido excederse, ¿no crees? Incluso tratándose de mí.

Viktor, observo el cielo.

El azul que posee me recuerda a tus ojos.

Y te extraño todavía más.

Cada que pienso que no puede suceder, observo algo que me recuerda a ti.

Deseo tanto que estés aquí.

Definitivamente no volveré a viajar en lo que resta del año.

Viktor, volveré pronto.

Espera por mí, por favor.


	8. Día 8 Never too late

**_Never too late_**

El mundo no es perfecto.

Pero, Yuri, eso no significa que no puedas ser feliz. Que no _podamos_ ser felices.

Yuri, por favor. Déjame hacerte feliz, quiero hacerlo.

Yuri, no repitas esas palabras, no lo hagas.

No es tarde, no.

Yuri, perteneces a este mundo, perteneces aquí, a mi lado.

Y yo pertenezco al tuyo.

No hiciste nada malo, Yuri. Deja de culparte. Deja de lastimarte tú solo.

No me iré, no voy a abandonarte.

Mírame, Yuri. Aquí estoy, a tu lado.

Yuri, estás decepcionado, pero te prometo que todo estará bien.

Lo estará.

Me encargaré de que así sea, por ti.

Por nosotros.

Nunca es demasiado tarde, Yuri.


	9. Día 9 Enchanted

_**Enchanted**_

Y allí estoy, una vez más.

Lo mismo de siempre.

El primer lugar, ovaciones, el banquete, personas sonriendo falsamente, cumplidos hipócritas, alegría artificial.

Y, entonces, apareces tú.

Apareces y lo cambias todo.

Alboroto.

Una competencia de baile.

Y luego otra más, agregando un tuvo, y cambiando a un rubio por otro.

Resultados ganador de ambos concursos.

Y me notas.

Te me acercas.

 _¿Quieres bailar?_

Hueles a alcohol.

Estás más que solo bastante ebrio.

Sonrío.

Bailamos.

Y bailamos.

Y bailamos más.

Estoy encantado de conocerte.

Y espero que tú también lo estés.

¿Yuri, está bien si digo que me he enamorado de ti?


	10. Día 10 House of memories

**_House of memories_**

Los amantes estamos tan acostumbrados a la mutua compañía que no podemos evitar la soledad nos inunde con una facilidad abrumadora.

Descubrí eso cuando terminé con mi primera relación.

Pero no fue hasta que caí por ti, Yuri, que supe hasta qué punto podía devastarme.

Necesito que vuelvas pronto, estoy agonizando aquí.

Makkachin siempre ha sido mi compañía incondicional, pero, había algo que faltaba.

Incluso cuando olvidé lo que era el amor, eso no evitó que mi corazón reuniera fuerza, y continuara buscara por su cuenta, en silencio.

Tristemente jamás encontró lo que buscaba.

No, hasta que llegaste tú.

La facilidad con la que lo atrapaste, con la que me cautivaste, fue la señal más clara de que eras el indicado. Lo eres y lo seguirás siendo.

E, incluso si decides buscar a alguien más, aquí seguiré por y para ti.

Construimos una casa de memorias juntos, Yuri.

Y prevalecerá.


	11. Día 11 Right here

_**Right here**_

Te necesito aquí, Yuri.

Justo aquí.

Para poder abrazarte, besarte, cuidarte.

Te he visto llorar, me has mostrado el miedo en tus ojos, algo que yo mismo provoqué, cierto, pero nunca más permitiré que ocurra.

No sé cuántas veces te lastimaron, Yuri, y no te lo preguntaré, porque no quiero reavivar ni rozar de ningún modo cualquier herida que continúe sanando en tu interior.

Yuri, estoy y estaré aquí.

Llegué para quedarme.

Estoy aquí para tomar tu mano cuando sientas que el cielo cae sobre ti, estoy aquí para tomar tu lugar.

No, Yuri, no pienso que seas débil.

Eres frágil, pero no débil.

Nunca débil.

Eres mi frágil y amado cerdito.

Soy tu torpe y decidido perro guardián.


	12. Día 12 Odd one

**_Odd one_**

Te lo repetiré tantas veces como sea necesario, Yuri, lo prometo.

No estás solo.

Nunca lo has estado.

Lo sabes.

¿Cómo te sientes, Yuri?

Anoche permitiste que durmiera a tu lado otra vez.

Fui tan feliz de que permitieras que llegara hasta a ti, al menos físicamente.

Yuri, está bien.

Ha pasado ya una semana, y todavía lloras, pero, está bien.

Yo voy a seguir aquí.

Por favor, no sigas encerrándote en ti mismo.

¿Mañana quieres acompañarme a hacer las compras?


	13. Día 13 Keep me breathing

**_Keep me breat_ _hing_**

Nadie puede oírme gritar.

Nadie.

No quiero.

Me niego.

Respirar me cuesta cada vez más, pero no es nada grave.

De todos modos, siempre te encargas de que esté tranquilo.

Colocas tu mano sobre mi espalda, y frotas, suavemente.

Me acurruco más bajo las sábanas, tiemblo, pero no es tu culpa, Viktor, nada es culpa tuya.

No, no te disculpes.

Espera.

Atrapo tu mano, e intentó retenerte a mi lado.

Por favor.

Lo siento, lo siento.

Perdóname por ser tan débil.

No lloro porque lo desee.

No quiero que veas mis lágrimas de nuevo.

Te quiero, te quiero.

Quédate a mi lado.


	14. Día 14 Absolutamente, te amo

_Una aclaración aquí: Esta última parte estaba destinada a ser un meloso one shot. xD_  
 _Pero a las finales decidí agregarlo aquí. :3_

 _Dicho esto, y gracias por leer. 3_

* * *

 ** _Algo más_**

Yuri era perfecto. Y algo más.

Viktor podía repetirlo tantas veces como fuese necesario, y muchas, muchas veces más, y aún así el significado jamás se desvirtuaría para él, nunca jamás de los jamases.

Viktor estaba perdidamente enamorado.

Viktor era condenadamente cursi cuando quería serlo.

De acuerdo, Viktor era condenadamente cursi cuando quería serlo, y cuando _no_ , también.

No era su culpa, le salía natural. Igual que respirar, igual que buscar el calor del cuerpo a su lado, igual que pasar sus brazos al rededor de la cintura del pelinegro, igual que acortar la mínima distancia que mantenía, y que en realidad no debería existir, igual que acomodar su barbilla en el espacio entre el cuello y el hombro ajeno.

Viktor suspiró, cerrando los ojos.

Yuri era cálido.

Y, que el japonés fuera altamente friolento provocaba un curioso contraste, pero Viktor no se quejaba. Oh, claro que no se quejaba, ni lo haría nunca. Yuri era friolento, y él, siendo ruso, era sinónimo de un calentador ambulante. No era difícil adivinar a quién acudía el medallista de plata cuando lo atacaba el inclemente bajón de temperatura, ¿verdad?

Tampoco era difícil adivinar que Viktor no permitiría, bajo ningún término, que alguien más, quien fuera, ni siquiera Makkachin, sirviera como fuente de calor para el pelinegro.

No. No, no y no.

Ahora que estaban en Rusia, aquello le otorgaba la perfecta excusa al penta campeón para no alejarse del lado de su entrenado, además de prometido.

No como que necesitara de una excusa, era decir, otra más.

Porque vamos, vivían juntos.

Pero, de cualquier forma, Viktor se aseguraba de tener argumentos a la mano, solo por si surgía el tema.

Yuri se removió, y Viktor abrió los ojos.

El peliplata apenas y se dio cuenta de la fuerza con que abrazaba el cuerpo entre sus brazos.

 _Ups._

\- Perdón - susurró, aflojando su agarre.

Yuri continuaba dormido, y dejó de removerse, antes de soltar un suspiro.

Viktor sonrió.

Yuri era adorable.

Sí, Yuri Katsuki era la persona más adorable que Viktor Nikiforov hubiera tenido la dicha de conocer.

Y qué dicha.

Viktor rió bajo su aliento, recordando fugazmente las escenas ocurridas en el banquete del Grand Prix Final en el que conoció al cerdito que se convertiría en el amor de su vida.

Tenía que ser todo un acontecimiento. Después de todo, ¿quién espera conocer a su futuro esposo borracho como una cuba?

Viktor definitivamente no. Bueno, Viktor no había esperado encontrar al amor de su vida, y ya estaba. Punto final. Fin de la historia.

Viktor entrecerró los ojos.

Sí... Fin de la historia.

Viktor ya había reflexionado sobre elll en el pasado; se había dejado consumir por entero por su carrera, olvidando por años el par de importantísimas palabras con L que Yuri había devuelto a su vida.

Le había devuelto el significado a su vida, y le había otorgado uno a su amor.

 _Life and Love._

Yuri Katsuki había devuelto el color a una vida que se había tornado gris, llenándola de tantos tonos que Viktor nunca había soñado existían, pero, sobre todo, de azul. De azul, pero no el azul al que estaba acostumbrado, no al azul del hielo, o al de las flores que ya conocía, ni siquiera el azul, que estaba consciente, el menor amaba portaba él en sus ojos. No, ninguno de esos azules. Más bien, un azul puro. Sí, esa era la palabra. Un azul tan puro, tan profundo, que Nikiforov no le hallaba fin. Y le encantaba. Sí, le encantaba. Le encantaba como le encantaba el tono marrón rojizo de los orbes contrarios. ¿Y cómo no? Yuri tenía los ojos más impresionantes que Viktor hubiera visto jamás. Aunque quizá eso se debiera a que estaba ha acostumbrado a ver ojos claros... y, por supuesto, a que se encontrara hasta el cuello hundido en el pozo de amor que sentía hacia el dueño de mirada oscura y maravillosa.

Viktor en definitiva era condenadamente cursi.

¡Oh! Pero él no era el único que pensaba que los ojos de Yuri eran preciosos.

No, no. Por apuesto que no.

Viktor apostaba sus cinco medallas de oro a que no habría una sola persona en toda San Petersburgo, ¡En toda Rusia!, que se atrevería a decir que los ojos de su prometido eran feos.

Yuri soltó un suave quejido, y Viktor volvió a abrir los ojos del todo.

No podía ver si quiera el perfil de su amado desde esa posición, pero despertarlo no era algo que deseara hacer.

Así que se inclinó hacia adelante, acercando sus labios a la oreja izquierda contraria.

\- Yuri.~ - pronunció con suavidad. - Estoy aquí, Yuri, contigo. - Sus labios rozaron la suave piel, y Yuri tembló. - Tranquilo...

Viktor quería besar la frente del menor, justo en medio, y luego besar en inicio del puente de su nariz, donde normalmente descansaban las gafas de montura azul, que en aquel preciso momento se encontraban sobre la cómoda, al lado del lado en el que el pelinegro permanecía recostado, luego besar la punta de su nariz y proseguir con sus labios. Esos labios, ni muy gruesos ni muy finos. Y tan rosados... Viktor casi se sentía culpable cuando, al separarse tras una intensa sesión de besos, esos preciosos labios estaban rojos, así como los propios. Ah, pero esa casi culpa no contaba, nunca, si se hablaba de marcas en el cuerpo. Oh, no, no, no. Ese era un asunto totalmente diferente. Los chupetones eran todo un motivo de orgullo. ¡Claro que lo eran!

Yuri era suyo y todo el mundo debía saberlo.

Una nueva risa, igual de efímera, emanó de los labios del mayor.

Acababa de recordar la ocasión en que había marcado _mucho_ el cuello del pelinegro, y el mismo se negó a salir de casi sin una chalina bien gruesa.

Yuri ya se había calmado, y el suave compás de su respiración arrullaba a Viktor como una canción de cuna, tan suave y agradable que el ruso sabía que podría quedarse dormido en cualquier momento, si se entregaba de lleno a aquella sensación de paz.

Paz.

Yuri era pacífico.

Pacifico en un sentido estricto.

Yuri no era el tipo de persona que permitía que todos los demás le pasaran por encima, al menos, ya no.

No ahora que lo tenía a él a su lado.

Yuri era pacífico en el sentido de no lastimar a nadie, incluso cuando esa otra persona si podía haberlo lastimado a él. Sin importar la medida del daño, Yuri nunca voltearía el rostro al pasar, nunca miraría mal, nunca guardaría rencor.

Quizá la palabra no era pacífico.

Pero, Yuri no era rencoroso... no terminaba de cuadrarle como afirmación puntual.

Sonaba mil veces mejor decir Yuri era pacífico a Yuri no era rencoroso.

Yuri era tan amable. Tan considerado.

A veces lo era demasiado.

Viktor promulgaba la sana competencia y el compañerismo, ¿cómo no? Pero de eso a...

Oh.

Viktor estaba recordando el incidente con Chris.

La ocasión en que Christophe impunemente toqueteó el trasero de Yuri. De _su_ Yuri. Ah, pero eso ya era pasado.

Viktor tampoco era una persona rencoroso.

No, tampoco le gustaba cómo sonaba para él, pero como él no era Yuri, podía dejarlo pasar.

Yuri era perseverante.

Aquí entraba, definitivamente, a colación la _increíble_ resistencia del japonés.

Viktor estaba seguro que ni en sus años como _junior_ practicó tantas horas de corrido, sin detenerse a descansar un solo minuto.

Esa perseverancia, además de dedicación, le había granjeado la aprobación de Yakov, el viejo entrenador de Viktor, casi al instante.

Sí, Viktor había tenido que soportar innumerables _¿cómo es que a alguien como él puedes gustarle, Vitya?_ Y sabía que le esperaban muchos, muchos más por oír.  
Y los aceptaba feliz, aunque... No, no tan feliz. _Gustarle,_ no hacía honor al sentir de Yuri. No, claro que no.

 _¿Cómo es que alguien como él puede amarte, Vitya?_

Sí, esa debería ser la interrogante.

Corregiría a Yakov la próxima vez, en definitiva lo haría, frente a todos sus compañeros, a la ex esposa de Yakov, Lilia, y a Yuri, si se encontraba todos presentes, ¿por qué no?

Yuri estornudó, entre abrió los ojos unos segundos, soltó un apenas audible _¿hm?_ Y volvió a cerrar los ojos segundos más tarde.

Viktor se derretía.

Yuri era adorable.

Mila estaba más que de acuerdo con él en ese aspecto, Georgi se había limitado a sonreír, Yurio había chasqueado la lengua y gruñido algo que no entendí, salvo por la palabra _cerdo_ en ruso, Yakov le había gritado que de concentrara en practicar y Lilia... bueno, a Lilia no le había preguntado. No era como si lo intimidara, claro que no, Viktor confiaba en que fuese una mujer de lo más amable bajo esa superficie de... emh... bajo esa superficie algo marchita. No había que juzgar al libro por la portada, sino por el contenido, así debía ser. Pero, bueno, Viktor no tenía que preguntarle a todos, el mismo día, ¿cierto?

\- Viktor...

Yuri era precioso.

Y no, Viktor no se referirá al físico, que también, pero en ese caso habría dicho _hermoso._

Porque Yuri era hermoso, apuesto, despampanante. Yuri era todo eso y más.

Sin embargo, Yuri era _precioso_ por dentro.

El tipo de persona con un corazón tan grande, que parecía imposible que pudiera conservarlo puro. Pero, de algún modo, así era.

Viktor se sentía, se _sabía_ uno de los seres más afortunados del mundo. ¡El más afortunado!

Debía ser un crimen tener a alguien así de maravilloso a tu lado.

Y Viktor estaría más que dispuesto a pagar su condenada, fuese cual fuera, con tal de no separarse de él, de su _precioso_ Yuri.

Yuri tenía defectos.

Como todo ser humano, Yuri no podía librarse de los defectos.

Yuri apenas y poseía confianza en sí mismo.  
Yuri podía enojarse, y nadie te iba a salvar si eras el culpable de esa ira.  
Yuri solía mentir constantemente sobre su verdadero sentir con tal de no ser _una molestia ( o un estorbo según sus propias palabras)_ para los demás.  
Yuri era cruel sin proponérselo.  
Yuri no tenía una idea de cuánto significa en la vida de Viktor.

Yuri no era perfecto.

Pero lo era.

Así como Viktor tampoco lo era, aunque pareciera.

Y, sin embargo, sí lo era.

Yuri no era perfecto para el resto del mundo, pero sí lo era Viktor.

Viktor era perfecto para el resto del mundo, pero no lo era para quienes lo conocían en verdad, y, nadie lo conocía tan bien como Yuri. No. Nadie lo _conocería_ tan bien como lo haría Yuri con el paso del tiempo. Y, aún así, Viktor era perfecto para el pelinegro nipón.

Yuri era perfectamente imperfecto.

Viktor era imperfectamente perfecto.

Yuri y Viktor eran perfectamente no perfectamente imperfectamente no perfectos juntos.

Un suave escalofrío recorrió al pelinegro, que finalmente abrió sus ojos color tierra mojada, mojada con sangre.

\- ¿V-Viktor? - llamó con suavidad.

\- ¿Umh? - el mencionado separo sus labios de la parte trasera del cuello contrario. - Oh, lo lamento, Yuri. - Sonrió, - no quise despertarte.

\- Está bien - suspiró el más joven.

\- ¿Yuri?

\- ¿Sí, Viktor?

\- Quiero decirte algo. 


End file.
